The following assembly methods are known for a method of the type generally described above.
1. Cutting apart of the rolls from the parent roll, what is called cutting apart assembly;
2. Cutting the rolls with a razor blade cut, whereby a stationary cutter is used;
3. Cutting the rolls with a crush-cut cutter (circular cutter) and a counter shaft located here;
4. Cutting the rolls with a fine and thick zigzag cut;
5. Cutting the rolls with circular cutters, which have various perforations; and
6. Cutting the rolls with what is called a scissors cut.
All the assembly processes noted above have the disadvantage that with woven fabric and with bonded fabric, threads and pieces of lint may build up on the individual tape edges. Generally, this leads to customer complaints, since the cable batches that are wrapped with this type of adhesive tape do not look good, and the working process is disturbed for cable batch providers.
The basic task A feature of this invention is to avoid the disadvantages noted above and to prepare a method with which adhesive tapes can be manufactured with a smooth edge without fraying or thread or lint build-up.
In addition, a feature of the present invention is to make available an adhesive tape that has smooth edges, so that no thread or lint build-up exists on the edges.
According to the invention, the above features are achieved by starting from the procedure of this type by cutting with ultrasound, whereby an ultrasound excited cutting tool is used, and ultrasound cutting occurs during cooling of the cutting area and/or with the use of a cooled cutting tool.
The cooling according to the invention in particular has a cooling effect on the edges of the tape material provided with the adhesive layer.
Cutting by ultrasound on textile materials as such is known. Herein the woven textile fabric is divided precisely using ultrasound oscillations. Due to the reduced force necessary in ultrasound cutting, the vibration of the cutting tool is less than in standard cutters. Accordingly, no deformation takes place of the carrier materials due to pressing or pinching. The textile materials are sealed on their edges by the ultrasound cutting, so that as a result the edges are not subject to fraying or build-up of lint.
A feature of this invention is the recognition that the cooling of the cutting area and/or of the cutting tool prevents the adhesive layer from fusing on, and prevents an adhesive film from being formed through which ultrasound cutting would be blocked and the cutters that are used would get dirty. Such a fluid separating film would prevent a clean separation of the materials.